Nothing More
by SpanishLily
Summary: AU. One-shot. At the start of med school, Calliope Torres starts to discover feelings for her fellow dimple-faced colleague named Arizona.


Arizona and I are in love.

I know this because yesterday while I was lying in my bed and she was telling me about all that had happened with this girl Angela while she was in the Peace Corps filled me with complete despair and utter jealousy. And I know that my jealousy does not constitute the fact that Arizona has feelings for me, but the simple fact that she sat and told me all this is the proof that there is definitely something between us.

Since I met her, I've felt it but I have been so friggin' scared and stupid enough to convince myself that all this that was between us was all in my head. I just…I don't know how to handle all this now that I know the truth. She confided in me that she's gay, or that she's bisexual or whatever…and I have nothing to confide because the truth is that I don't know what I am. In the six months before she even walked into my life I dated 8 guys, because none of them were suitable and then this girl comes into my life…a girl…and suddenly I can't stand to spend a minute away from her. I can still remember the exact moment that we met, I remember the first time I saw, what she was wearing, what say said to me…

"Do you mind if I sit here?" grabbing the chair from right next to Callie "I am a lefty…I could never find one of those lefty chairs in any of the classes because people always like to stack them away somewhere else as if us lefties were some kind of weird diseased tribe…when in reality, lefties have very artistic minds…for instance…I am not a visual artist, but I am soooo good at sowing…my grandma taught me how to sow and I think that's why I would be good at surgery, because I've hear a lot of people have problems with sowing…"

She went on for another 10 minutes. Rambling on about cute little stories about her life without even telling me her name and for some reason, as annoying as her chatter seemed to be, I also found it very amusing.

From the very beginning I started to notice things about Arizona that were so amusing and so amazing that I practically begged the professor to let me be in her group, just so that I'd be able to spend the whole semester looking at those cute dimples.

Of course I confess this to you now…now that I realize that I am, in fact, in love with Arizona Robbins but back then all those thoughts and feelings only helped but confuse me. They only thing that worked for me was to tell myself that I was just jealous of her sparkling blue eyes and this is why I couldn't stop staring at them when she spoke. I tried telling myself, that without a doubt, the reason that I loved to see her wear a dress was because I was a bit envious of her perfect, long, white girl legs and not because I secretly wanted to spend all night long making little paths of kisses from her ankles to her waist and back and forth between the gorgeous long legs of that woman who didn't have the capacity to know when it was the proper time to be quiet and let someone else talk.

And so for days after I met her, I tried to avoid her but all I did was work even harder to see her…to the point of exhaustion. I started to park my car in the engineering building so that I would have ample time to run up the mini hill behind the science labs and do a make-up, boob and smell check and then run down just in time to see her arrive from her house in her bike wearing those sexy jeans that hugged her bottom just right.

"Wow, you got here just in time Calliope…we almost have this arrival synchronization down cold"

Of course she was joking about it, but to me it was less than a joke. The truth is that I couldn't help myself from seeing her at least once before my day started. At the time we only had two classes together and the rest of the day I'd spend semi-wondering how I was going to manage to accidentally run into her around campus without making it obvious that I had memorized her schedule.

Even worse was that while all this obviously obsessive behavior was happening, I kept telling myself that my compulsion for seeing and being with Arizona wasn't a crush, but a mere connection that we had as friends. I played in my head like a mantra the words "I love her as a friend, she's a great, funny and genuine person and I need a friend after that has happened with George, leaving me for Izzie.

That is all. Nothing more.


End file.
